Her Doctor
by Reichenbach
Summary: Rose adjusts to her new Doctor, in the other dimension.
1. Chapter 1

There'd been a few days when Rose had wondered if this Doctor was her Doctor. But she'd had the same adjustment period after his regeneration, so the feeling didn't bother her too much.

The adjustment curve had been steep. Here was a Doctor who looked like her Doctor, but was as angry with the world as her first Doctor. He slept a full eight hours a night, where she'd never seen the Doctor ever sleep before (it may have happened–but it was kind of that tree falling in the woods thing). He even managed to fall down the steps when he'd been explaining some rather Doctorish thing to her, and had completely lost track of where he'd been in space and time (not to mention walking backwards), and had this sudden and new taste for doughnuts.

All of it had been worrisome to her. Could she love a man who liked doughnuts? What was she to do with a Doctor with only one heart? One that got along with Jackie Tyler?

Or even more–one who finished that sentence. Her Doctor would have never done that. In fact–he hadn't. Her Doctor always held back that part of himself that she'd wanted most. Could she be with a Doctor who gave her what she wanted?

Rose sighed, then sighed again. Something twisted up inside of her and she sighed a third time, trying not to scream. She yanked him closer to her by the hair and held her breath, wondering if it would be wrong to scream. It couldn't be wrong, could it? Well, it kind of would have been, she supposed. Considering…

No… no. He wasn't her Doctor. But… then he did that thing. With his tongue. And she didn't give a shit.

Finally she had to breathe, and a moan escaped her, echoing off the dark walls.

Two and a quarter seconds later–she had no idea how she knew that exactly–there was a knock on the door.

"You bloody perverts! Get out of my pantry!" Jackie Tyler shrilled from the other side of the heavy door. "I told you about this yesterday!"

When the Doctor didn't stop, there was another forceful pounding on the door, then the knob rattling. "We have company!"

The thing… with the tongue…

Rose giggled, but it was the wrong thing to do. It erupted into a high pitched squelch that evolved into a scream just as soon as she knocked a row of cans off the shelf. Pressing her hands against the wall, she tried to contain herself. Seeing as how that wasn't possible, she began slapping the Doctor's head, trying to get him to stop, and not really wanting him to.

"Mum… justa… min…oh…" She slapped him in the head again. "Not helping!"

On the other side, Jackie sighed. "Couldn't we get the repressed one?"

THE END.

1. The Doctor had a sudden love of doughnuts...2. The Doctor liked magazines...3. The Doctor liked Christmas parties...4. The Doctor and the Antichrist...5. The Doctor fought evil monsters...6. The Doctor resonated things...7. The Doctor liked Siberia...8. The Doctor found his inner innerness...9. The Doctor didn't like towels...10. The Doctor thought pastries were unnecessary...11. The Doctor hated snowballs...12. The Doctor had an acute phobia...13. The Doctor liked being hated...


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your fault."

"This isn't my fault."

"It's your fault." Rose's voice echoed off the damp cell walls. "You distracted me."

The Doctor gestured with his manacled hands, causing the chains running up to the ceiling to rattle. "I just looked at you."

Rose looked at her own shackled wrists, hanging above her head. "Don't do that!"

The Doctor laughed bitterly. "OH. So I can't even look at you now! But it WASN'T your fault we got captured by the Rutans when you were BLOWING ON MY NECK. This isn't my fault."

Sniffing, Rose lifted her head, trying to take the higher ground. "It's your fault."

Something began beeping in her pocket. It lit up a bright red, and they both stared at it for a moment. "That'd be Torchwood, checking in. Too bad we're ALL TIED UP, and I can't call for backup," Rose huffed.

Then she looked at the Doctor, and it just made her even angrier. "Quit smiling like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that." She silently willed the crooked grin off of her face.

His lips pulled back further. "You have to admit. It's kind of…"

Rose swung her leg out, trying to kick him. Everything rattled and she ended up flailing in the air till she could get the toes of her trainers back on the ground. "If you say kinky, I will kill you."

He looked around innocently. "Chains… handcuffs… dungeons…"

Growling, Rose contemplated trying to take another swing at him. "I need another partner."

The Doctor wagged his eyebrows. "You weren't saying that last night."

"At work, you idiot." Rose huffed in frustration. "This is the twenty-seventh time we've been captured in the last month."

He straightened up, sniffing. "Admit it. You like it."

Blowing her hair out of her face, Rose focused her attention on the chains. "You could help or something." He didn't volunteer to do anything. "You know, this was easier before you got all…starfished."

"Oh I wouldn't call me a starfish. They reproduce ase--" He shut up when she glared at him. "Well, your phone is in your pocket. My slightly less than sonic screwdriver's in my pocket. We've been hoisted up like slabs of meat…" The Doctor fell silent again. "I suppose you can call me Starfish Doctor if you want."

Rose spent a few minutes trying to twist her wrists free of the shackles. All she did was make them red and raw. Finally, she had an idea. "I've been thinking…" she said sweetly.

"Okayyyyyyy," the Doctor drew out, as if he knew he was being lead into a trap.

"It's not your fault."

"Okayyyyyyy…"

She licked her lips. "But if you can get me out of these chains, before the aliens come back… you may really…really like my show of gratitude."

His eyes lit up. "You mean… with the… and the… ahhhhhhh." A shudder of anticipation ran through him.

"And something I read about in a magazine," she promised seductively.

There was an intense moment where the Doctor throttled his arm about excessively, half a second where he reached into his pocket for something ugly and unfortunate but vaguely screwdriver like, a bit of weightlessness, and finally Rose Tyler hitting the stone floor of the cell. "I like magazines!" he gushed. "The thing with the, and the ahhhhhhh."

Rose licked her teeth. "Right then. But first you have to get us back to the skypod."

He pointed the sad device at his wrist and the remaining restraint unlocked. "Right." He sniffed, grabbing her wrist and dragging her back toward the door. "I give us five minutes to fight our way out of the prison block, two minutes to negotiate a short-lasting peace with their leader, three minutes to get back to the skypod and forty-nine minutes on the way home for you to…enlighten me."

Looking up at the ceiling, Rose wondered just how her life had come to its current state. "You're so easily bought."

Unlocking the cell door, he glanced at her and shrugged. "I like the thing and the ahhhhh." When the metal door swung open, he looked both ways. "But first we have to put my thumb back in its socket."


	3. Chapter 3

"A TARDIS would be handy right about now," Rose quipped, watching the last shuttle leave the surface of the planet they were now hopelessly stranded on.

"Let me just pull one out of my arse," the Doctor responded with unexpected dry sarcasm, wrapping his hand around hers.

She glanced up at him, then back to the fading light in the purple-orange sky. "Jack could. Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Oh sure, Rose and I will work during the office party! We can monitor everything!" He slapped himself with his free hand. The one that had briefly belonged to another him on another Christmas day. "I was thinking…yaay! No boring small talk! Lots of wanton naughtiness in the monitoring room! I wasn't thinking… whoops, fall through a crack in the universe."

Rose shook her head. "Shouldn't you have?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting to fall through the crack in the universe while engaging in said wanton naughtiness."

She eyed him, then slid her hand out of his. "Then I guess I just don't know you any more."

His cheek twitched as darkness fell upon the primal landscape. "I knew you just a few--"

Her sharp, pointy, painful elbow connected with his side. "Unveiled innuendo. Not helping." She thought about it for a moment. "I won't say we used to get into less trouble. Before. But it was never something that could be avoided by not… you know. All the time."

The Doctor snorted as he began looking around at their environment and their resources, or lack there of. A jungle planet was a jungle planet was a jungle planet. "Fifty-eight percent of the time they could be avoided. That's not ALL the time. It's only… slightly more than half the time. And if we can find where those explorers shuttles were launched from, we should be able to find some left-over technology. Which means we should be able to find some way of communicating if the crack opens again."

"IF?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the Doctor began walking quickly toward the edge of the clearing that contained the least-dense foliage, assuming that was a good place to start. "When. I mean when. Of course I mean when .Why wouldn't I mean when?"

Rose clomped after him, arms slid awkwardly behind her back, still trying to hook her bra closed from before this all stared. "Because of the time my mother had to save us from Cybermen!"

"That was a fluke!" The Doctor called behind him, his voice nearly drown out by the night sounds of the foreign planet.

Rose finally gave up and slid the bra off and tossed it into some bit of shrubbery with enormous flat leaves. "Or the time that Millie from the mail room had to save us from garbage monsters!"

With his longer legs, the Doctor managed to put some distance between them, all with a few easy strides. "Doesn't count! We saved four solar systems that day!"

"And blew up the car park!" Rose started running to catch up.

"Incidental property damage!" He stopped and examined a square column camouflaged by some plants. "Which also is an example of how we got into–and out of–trouble without naughtiness being involved."

Out of breath, Rose stopped beside him. "Fifty-whatever percent is still too much percent."

Removing his not-so-sonic screwdriver from his pocket, he pulled away some of the plant life and popped open a panel. "They were tracking the energy produced by the crack, but they had no idea what it was. I may be able to get enough data from their records to figure out when the next ripple is coming through. Fifty-eight. I think the ratio is just proof that we need to do it more often."

"Um…no. Unless we want to increase our odds of certain death while doing things in public we really are too old to be doing in public."

"Hear me out. I figure if we just keep at it, but we're just terribly persistent, eventually, we'll get sick of each other." An information screen popped up, and the Doctor scrolled through the data files on the badly disguised terminal.

Rose leaned against the small column housing the terminal, and her uncontained breasts swayed a bit. The Doctor's eyes were locked on her chest, not on the numbers rushing by. "It'll be a good thing. It'll increase productivity by seventy-eight percent, troublesome field situations by fifty-eight and reduce the number of times Jackie walks in on us down to zero."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rose shook her head. "Um… no." Waiting for the Doctor to get back on task, she took a quick look around. "So… why did the scientists take off so fast? I mean, when we're done scouting a location, it takes us hours and days to pull out. They were gone in seven and a half minutes."

The Doctor was, mercifully, back to looking at the numbers and trying to figure out the pattern, like a good Doctor ought to be doing. "I don't know," he muttered absently. "Evacuation drill? Real evacuation?"

"Evacuation?" Rose asked cautiously, looking at the slightly luminescent creature hovering over her discarded bra. Tapping the Doctor's arm, she pointed to the bipedal thing that looked like a giant glowing dog. "Maybe to get away from that?"

It threw her bra aside and focused its attention fully on Rose.

Before the creature could dart toward them, the Doctor grabbed her hand and they took off full-tilt through the woods.

"Maybe not more shagging," the Doctor offered in gulping, air deprived huffs as soon as they were behind the biggest, heaviest tree in their path. "Maybe just less near active cracks in reality?"

Rose peaked out from behind the tree, grabbed his wrist and they started running again. "Ya think?"

THE END… Maybe.


End file.
